joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
Tiencha
Summary Tiencha is a character from the Dragon Ball franchise. He is a fusion of Tien and Yamcha. He originated as a What if" transformation in the video game '''Budokai 2', and reappeared 15 yeas later as a playable character in Dragon Ball Fusions. He is not considered canon to the actual series. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 5-B, possibly 5-A (Far stronger than either Tien or Yamcha), Far Higher 'when using Tri Beam techniques '''Name: Tiencha '(Yamhan in Japanese) '''Origin: Budokai 2 Gender: Male Age: 'No more than 30 minutes '''Classification: '''Fused human with Three Eyed clan ancestry (Tien is a descendant of the Three Eyed clan of aliens) '''Powers and Abilities: '''Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Ki Manipulation, Martial Arts Mastery, Ki Sense, Afterimage Creation, Sealing (Due to possessing Tien's knowledge, he should be able to perform the Evil Containment Wave), Possible Light Manipulation (Due to possessing Tien's knowledge, he should be able to perform the Solar Flare), Possible Duplication (Due to being part Tien, he may be capable of performing the Multi Form technique), Possible Body Control (Due to being part Tien, he may be capable of performing the Four Arms technique) '''Attack Potency: At least Planet Level, Possibly Large Planet Level '(Much more powerful than either Tien or Yamcha), '''Far Higher when using Tri Beam techniques (Tien was capable of holding back second form Cell with the Neo Tri Beam, and Tiencha has far more powerful Tri Beams) Speed: Relativlistic Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Planet Level, Possibly Large Planet Level, Far higher '''when using Tri Beams '''Durability: At least Planet Level, Possibly Large Planet Level Stamina: Very high '''(Has the combined stamina of both Tien and Yamcha) '''Range: '''Standard melee range. Planetary with ki blasts and attacks '''Standard Equipment: '''Nothing Notable '''Intelligence: '''Extremely skilled in martial arts and fighting due to possessing the knowledge of both Tien and Yamcha. Should also have Yamcha's knowledge that allowed him to survive for several years in a desert '''Weaknesses: '''Cannot survive in the vacuum of space, the fusion only lasts 30 minutes, and if the fusion dance is performed incorrectly, he will be very weak. '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Dodohameha- A combination of the Kamehameha and the Dodon Ray, where Tiencha fires a large yellow blast from both of his fingertips. * Tri Beam- A move previously used by Tien. One of Tiencha's Special Moves in Dragon Ball Fusions. * Neo Tri Beam- A stronger version of Tri-Bean originally used by Tien. One of Tiencha's Special Moves in Dragon Ball Fusions. * Ultra Tri Beam- An even stronger version of Tri-Beam that is stronger than Neo Tri-Beam. One of Tiencha's Special Moves in Dragon Ball Fusions * Neo Spirit Ball- A stronger version of Yamcha's Spirit Ball attack. One of Tiencha's Special Moves in Dragon Ball Fusions. * Ultra Spirit Ball- An even stronger version of Spirit Ball that is stronger than Neo Spirit Ball. One of Tiencha's Special Moves in Dragon Ball Fusions. * Wolf Fang Fist''' ' - A move previously used by Yamcha. One of Tiencha's Special Moves in ''Dragon Ball Fusions. * Neo Wolf Fang Fist - A stronger version of Wolf Fang Fist originally used by Yamcha. One of Tiencha's Special Moves in Dragon Ball Fusions. * Ultra Wolf Fang Fist - An even stronger version of Wolf Fang Fist that is stronger than Neo Wolf Fang Fist. One of Tiencha's Special Moves in Dragon Ball Fusions. * Wolf Fang Volleyball Fist – Using the power of the wolf, Tiencha knocks the opponent in the air multiple times like a volleyball, then finishes with a spinning, leaping punch. ** Wolf Fang Jackhammer Fist – Tiencha kicks the opponent down, and then he flies up and fires some energy spheres at the opponent, sometimes finishing with a large energy ball. ** Wolf Fang Machinegun Fist – Tiencha lands kicks and punches really fast on his opponent and, in the air, he finish with six kicks and then knocks the opponent down with the heel of his foot. ** Sirius Hammerfist – Tiencha kicks the opponent up in the air, then he punches him and kicks them down again, and finally Tiencha punches his opponent in the back when he is down. ** Whirlwind Impact Fist – He hits his opponent multiple times in the stomach, and finishes them with one hard punch that knocks them down. ** Kamehame Tri-Beam – a combination of Yamcha's Kamehameha and Tien's Tri-Beam, used in Dragon Ball Fusions. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Dragon Ball Category:Dragon Ball Z Category:Video Game Category:Humans Category:Aliens Category:Fusions Category:Flight Users Category:Ki Users Category:Serious Profiles